


【崔melt】当我们假装喝醉时我们谈论些什么

by nancynancyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 性暗示, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynancyy/pseuds/nancynancyy
Summary: 两个人在酒精的作用下随便聊聊。
Relationships: Tristan｜Archer/Meltryllis｜Alter Ego, トリメル, 崔斯坦/莉莉丝
Kudos: 1





	【崔melt】当我们假装喝醉时我们谈论些什么

莉莉丝坐在阳台边，两只手垂在阳台外。阳台刷了普通的白漆，被傍晚的光晕染成黄色。她拢了拢头发，把鬓角的发带取掉，无意识地放在手里捏了两下，再重新扎在头发上。楼下有年轻的学生骑着自行车路过，在黄昏里大声地嬉笑，吹着口哨，说着带着拉美口音的下流话。后来，下流话从拉美口音的英文变成西班牙语，其中一个男孩骑车赶上前面的女孩，大笑着用手去抓对方的车笼头。女孩也不甘示弱，踩了刹车去挤那个男孩，像是想让两个人同时飞出去。两架自行车像杂耍一样在狭窄的车道上晃来晃去。莉莉丝看得十分没趣，或者说，她从来不喜欢那样夸张的嬉笑。她已经二十多岁了，在她看来，无忧无虑的打闹离她已经太远了，远在她来到这个国度之前就结束了。  
她离开阳台，走向室内，踩在堆满了箱子的地板上。说是堆满了箱子，其实不是箱子多，而是空间狭小，造成一种被塞满的观感。她随手拨弄着棕色纸箱子的“耳朵”，把它们往中间折，又翻开。最后，她踩上一个箱子，坐在了另一个叠放的箱子上，环视着房间。加州的房价很贵，如果她考虑单人套间，那她一个月打工挣的钱都不够房租。这个房子很好，合租的室友人也不错。她们都早出晚归，打不了什么照面，但都会把公共区域收拾干净。可是房东打算涨价，所以她只能走人。“亲爱的...你得理解我啊，萨莉阿姨也不想涨房租，可是你知道，萨莉阿姨手上真的没几个钱了！光靠我父母的遗产，是根本没办法再维持生活的了，我只能这样，对不起，宝贝！你真的得考虑一下！”房东说。房东还说，这里所处的地段离学校近，旧金山又寸土寸金，她如果搬走，就再也找不到更好的更适合她的房子了。  
莉莉丝突然觉得有点烦躁。她甚至怀念她小时候，在西伯利亚的村庄，一个老旧的房子里学习芭蕾。那时候一切都离她太过遥远，除了舞蹈本身。她用她的身体领会每一个动作，休息时也会播放CD，她就是在那个时候接触了柴可夫斯基、肖斯塔科维奇和斯特拉文斯基等等音乐巨匠。莉莉丝在一本书上看过：“音乐──这是舞蹈的灵魂。音乐包含了并决定着舞蹈的结构、特征和气质。”她在舞曲中幻想自己是如何舒展肢体，如何表达感情，即使不是用芭蕾，而是她零零散散了解的一些其他的舞蹈形式。她可以把自己隔绝在家庭的嘈杂之外，全心全意投入舞蹈：她暂时不用担心除了舞蹈以外的事。政治的动荡震碎了她们一家，她先是去了西欧，然后又辗转来到北美，曾经的家人早就天各一方。她如果回头看，会惊讶自己一路的旅程：她只想安心跳舞，而几乎跑了世界一圈。  
可是世界上哪里有只用担心舞蹈就行的地方呢？她不得不开始担心一切。她痛恨琐事，琐事霸占了她的太多精力，分散了她的注意，但她又不得不沉入琐事中，因为她在生活里，而生活就是琐事的集合。烦闷的生活让她头疼，在逃避和面对间暧昧。她时常会做梦，梦见湖，咸的湖，望不到尽头的湖。也许那该叫海，但是她的本能告诉她，那是湖。梦的本能可以告诉我们很多东西，比如，你在梦里根本看不清楚对方的脸，但你的本能告诉你，那个人是某某。她向湖里走去。她从没有过自杀的念头，但在梦里她这么做了。她一步步走向湖中央，水从脚踝上升到膝盖上升到臀部上升到腰部、胸部、脖颈。最后，她闭上眼，往水里沉下去。没有窒息的感觉，没有任何痛苦，她只有下坠感。但随即，身体变得沉重，像是水压作用在她身上，让她感到逼仄拥挤。沉重的只是身体，她想，能脱离身体就好了。于是她这么做了，她将自己看来满是缺陷的身体抛弃在水底，自己的思想或是灵魂开始上浮，上浮的速度越来越快，她飞离了湖面，她飘到了整个湖的上空。她的身体从未这么轻盈过，她感觉满足而快乐。  
现实是她坐在一堆箱子上，甚至不知道自己下周要住在哪儿。她面无表情地环视着房间，最后跳下箱子，抓起手机，推开房门。她不能再在这里待下去了，她得找个地方忘记一下烦闷的情绪。  
她去了附近商业街的酒吧。坐在木质复古的吧台上，她弓起脚背，用脚去感受椅子的纹路。她的手经历过小时候的一次医疗事故，不影响动作，但影响触觉。  
她不喜欢自己的手，她曾经用纸浅浅割开手背，——不留疤的程度：她不会允许自己的身体增加丑陋的疤痕——渗出了一丝丝血，但她依然没有任何感觉。她把纸使劲地攥成一团，手还是没有任何感觉。最后她使劲把纸团向前扔去，纸团砸在墙上又弹到地上。她感到一种毁灭的快乐，于是她找出笔，用力刺下去划破纸张，把完整的洁白的A4打印机纸划得伤痕累累。她察觉了自己的某种情感来源，并为此由衷开心。  
这是一个清吧，有个小乐队在角落的聚光灯下演奏乡村音乐。莉莉丝不喜欢吵闹的地方，但也不想一直待在房间里。她倒是喜欢练舞室，可是人总得放松。她点了一杯爱尔兰之雾，一口一口轻轻抿着。她喜欢这款酒的名字和润滑的口感，尽管她从未见过爱尔兰的雾。她注视着调酒师冰杯，取出各种各样的基酒和糖浆，用量酒器把它们倒进雪克壶，再开始摇晃雪克壶，过一会，倒入糖边或是盐边的酒杯，用樱桃或是柠檬装饰。莉莉丝喜欢听雪克壶中冰块和酒晃动的声音。调酒师调完了这杯酒，察觉到了她的目光，冲她笑了笑。她立刻扭开了头。  
她转过头，看到吧台的末端，坐着一个红色头发的男人。尽管艺术院校不缺乏头发颜色鲜明夺目的人，但用发色记人也算个方法。她知道，那是音乐学院的,名字她忘了。她突然发现，自己很久没有主动和别人说话了。爱尔兰之雾口感不错，但酒精度数很高。莉莉丝知道这点，所以她觉得自己有些醉了。她也很久没有醉过了。尽管她觉得自己意识清醒，甚至能在遇到骚扰时自己报警或者一个人走路回家，并且第二天没有宿醉的头疼。但人的脑子有时候总会想有一个寻求放松或者罢工的理由。她的大脑告诉她：你累了，你醉了。去做一些很久没做过的事吧——比如随便找个陌生人，随便聊聊什么，倾吐一空，再回家睡觉。她可以和调酒师聊天，但调酒师刚才的那个微笑令她恶心，即便那只是个礼节性的微笑。她看了一圈，形形色色的脸中，有个和自己一样独处的沉默的红发男人。  
红发男人察觉到有人向自己走过来，于是他抬头。男人的眼神从警觉变成温和，而莉莉丝捕捉到了一闪而过的敏感和警惕。莉莉丝拿着自己的酒杯，坐在旁边。真正找到了个陌生人，她反而一句话都说不出来了。于是她抿了一口酒，把视线重新放回到酒柜和调酒师身上。  
红发男人也没有说话，低下头。  
莉莉丝在光晕和酒精的香氛里不知待了多久，她感觉她从未有这样接近过天空。这时候，她用余光瞥见红发男人在纸上写些什么。酒精发酵了好奇心并软化了大脑，她轻飘飘地问：“你在写什么？”  
男人依然握着笔，写完了最后几个单词，然后抬头：“抱歉，没有第一时间回答您。因为我的头脑里还有该说的话没有说完...真的很抱歉，我不该这样冷落一位女士。”  
“没关系。”莉莉丝这么说，心里产生了一种被忽视的烦躁感，却因为男人过于周到的道歉而像一拳打在棉花上。她只能盯着男人好看的脸，示意男人继续说下去。  
“所以我在整理。我在写诗。也许你可以理解为歌词？没人会否认鲍勃迪伦是个诗人，尽管他主要的成就集中在音乐。歌词和诗可以是一体的。我写歌词，我再唱出来。”  
“你是音乐学院的吧，好像还是校管弦乐队的成员？我记得在哪里见过你？啧，听起来真像个奇怪的搭讪啊。但你千万不要以为我在和你搭讪，千万不要。”  
“是的。我是管弦乐队的竖琴手。我也有一句听起来像在搭讪的话。”  
“你说。”  
“我觉得你长得像我的初恋女友。”  
莉莉丝噗嗤一声笑了出来：“这个搭讪方式也太拙劣了。你叫什么名字？”  
“崔斯坦。（Tristan）”  
“你可以叫我莉莉丝。特里（tri），你说我长得像你的初恋女友，是确有其人，还是你的诗人脑袋里突发奇想冒出来的搭讪发言？”  
“是的。我没有说谎，我的确有一个初恋，和你长得很像。不过她的头发是金色的。”  
“那我姑且相信。你长得不像是美国人，你也是从外边来的吧？为什么不去欧洲呢？”  
“因为美国，尤其是加州捏造出来的浮华梦境。”  
莉莉丝笑了：“我以为你这种性格的人不会喜欢美国这种年轻又浮躁的生活。”  
“我打算学到东西就回欧洲。我还年轻，我想多体验一下其他地方的生活。让我猜猜，你是俄罗斯人？”  
“曾经是。真不错嘛特里，看人的水平挺好的，我猜你是爱尔兰人？”  
“很接近，不知道为什么很多人都觉得我是爱尔兰人。我的家乡与爱尔兰隔着爱尔兰海。”  
“我还以为真有那么凑巧的事，我刚刚喝了爱尔兰之雾，这里又来个爱尔兰人。果然，现实中是没什么‘巧合’的，只有必然。”  
“我感觉分辨人的母国国籍是每个人种的各自特点。”崔斯坦说：“那些黄种人能分清中国韩国日本越南人，而白种人也能分清每个国家的人之间不同的气质。”  
“我赞同，可我不想聊这个。我对你的‘搭讪’很好奇：你刚才说到你的初恋？你爱她吗？或者说，你爱过她吗？”  
“爱过，并且会爱她直到我死去。可是我爱的早就不是她那个具体的人了，也许我只是爱着那个我脑子里的形象，或者说，因为爱而驱动的感觉。女士，您有没有读过雷蒙德·卡佛的一篇短篇小说，《当我们谈论爱情时，我们在谈论什么》。”  
“叫我莉莉丝就好。我们正在谈论爱情，但我没有看过那本书。你不是不列颠人吗，居然会喜欢美国人的作品。”  
“作家有国界，可是作品没有国界。我觉得不应该因为国籍而对美国人产生偏见，尽管那些美国人在高速公路上用车载音响大声外放的歌曲太——令人悲伤了。居然会听那样的音乐。”  
“我的国家有屠格涅夫，陀思妥耶夫斯基、契诃夫和托尔斯泰，我注定了不会喜欢美国人的书。”  
“那纳博科夫呢？”  
“你在犯规！”莉莉丝感觉自己今天笑了太多次：“好吧，我承认，他是我喜欢的美国人。”  
“是你把契诃夫和陀思妥耶夫斯基放在一起提，我才想起了纳博科夫，真是冒犯他了，我是无意的。”崔斯坦也有点笑意，语气轻盈，单词在舌头上滚动。  
“好，我们回到那本小说——What We Talk about ——”  
“When We Talk about Love.”崔斯坦说：“这篇文章充斥着大量的对话。其中有一段，角色说：‘你们在相遇之前也曾爱过别人如果我们俩有谁出了事，我想另一个，另一个人会伤心一会儿，你们知道，但很快，或者的一方就会跑出去，继续再次恋爱。所有这些，所有这些我们谈论的爱情，只不过是一种记忆罢了。甚至可能连记忆都不是’。”  
“你认同吗？”莉莉丝说。她内心的好奇伴随着厌烦。好奇是她想接着听对方说下去，厌烦是因为主体不是自己。  
“比较认同吧。也许现在的她已经变了，现在的她再来到我身边，我们也很有可能不会创造新的故事...不过我的确深爱着记忆。和她的记忆。”  
“我不知道什么是爱情，”莉莉丝说：“但我觉得爱情是人们应当为之起舞，为之挣脱桎梏飞离湖面的东西。特里，我不知道什么是爱情，但我会起舞到最后一刻。我们居然在谈这么高深的东西，我们说了太多话。”  
“因为我们是陌生人，只有陌生人才会互吐衷肠。不过，你说到起舞，我想起来了。你是舞蹈学院的吧，莉莉丝？”  
“是的。真是糟透了，你居然连我都不知道，我还以为我给你说名字，就是我的礼貌了，你应该知道我的名字的。舞蹈学院的莉莉丝，你给我记住这个名字。”  
崔斯坦喝了一口放在左手边的酒。  
“你喝了什么？”  
“长岛冰茶。”  
“我知道，度数很高。”  
“那我们都醉了。”  
“两个醉鬼，我们一起醉死在马路边！第二天条子一来，看到两具被洗劫的尸体。在我的家乡，冬天的街头经常有冻死的醉汉。”  
“我们看似醉了，但我们的脑子都很清明，”崔斯坦说：“我感觉我们都在逃避。我们在不停地离开，离开家乡，离开家人，离开曾经的爱人，只是为了自己的梦想，一个虚无的抓不到的东西。”  
“你愿意为这个虚无的东西去死吗？”  
“愿意。”崔斯坦认真地说。  
“她们说人应该纵情享受生活，活在当下，没有什么虚无值得人送命，”莉莉丝说：“但我觉得，为爱情而死，是个很符合女主角的结局。”  
“我虽然现在可以为了爱情送命，但我现在还不想死，lady。至少，现在是夏天，我还想享受海滩。海滩是免费的。”  
“沙滩椅和凉伞需要钱。”  
“这是个问题，但我解决了：我从毕业去中部发展的学长那里买了沙滩用品。海滩是我休闲时除了酒吧最好的去处了，酒吧要钱，我不能每次都来酒吧，但是在海边吹风不要钱。”  
“你没钱吗？”  
“经济是我最头疼的问题之一。”崔斯坦微微睁眼，酒吧的昏黄灯光照在他金色的眼睛里：“我刚看了个不错的公寓，但是是两室的，我找不到人合租。我租不起单人的套件了，虽然我现在租期还有几天才到，我还能留在那个单人间里。附近的studio又被租完了，而且studio也比两室的公寓摊下来要贵。”  
“那可真巧，”莉莉丝说：“我在找人合租。我的房东涨租金了，我只能走。”  
崔斯坦睁开了眼睛，认真盯着莉莉丝：“是吗？”  
“真的，这件事是真的。”莉莉丝觉得找酒吧里认识的人合租——太疯狂了！也许很合适，但她得考虑...也许我们都醉了吧，天啊，我们都醉了。  
“你可以考虑一下，”崔斯坦拿出手机：“这是关于房子的信息。”  
莉莉丝浏览着页面，过了一会，说：“我以为学校附近没有这么经济的房子了。”  
“只要你愿意找，总是能找到，好吧，我也不敢打包票，房价是波动的。”  
莉莉丝把手机交给崔斯坦：“明天你有空吗？”她说：“我想去看看房子。”  
“当然可以。”  
莉莉丝说：“我屋里的东西都收好了，房东愿意留我都算她人不错，快到租期了，我甚至不知道去哪儿过度。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“我可以找莉普和B·B，不对，B·B不行，她肯定会嘲讽我外加对我恶作剧。莉普人很好，不会介意，但她睡的是单人床，我会被她多余的...挤下床。”莉莉丝顿了顿：“所以，我现在对你比较感兴趣。我想和你待一晚。”  
崔斯坦沉默了一会，盯着手里的酒。然后他一饮而尽，像是下了什么决心：“我在此时没有道理拒绝你的邀请。”  
“特里，明明是你提供房间。”  
“这种事应该出于我们的自愿，和谁提供房间无关。”  
莉莉丝也喝完了杯里的酒：“那我们走吧。”  
崔斯坦和莉莉丝走出门，不一会就消失在夜色正浓的街道上。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擅长写对话，我好烂，为了挑战自己所以锻炼写对话，不要骂我我大哭。希望能看到吃这对的您的评论！


End file.
